1. Field
The following description relates to a refrigerator including an inner door having an opening, door guards disposed in the opening, and an outer door that opens or closes the opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is a home appliance that keeps food fresh for a long term by including a storage compartment to store food and a cold air supplying unit to supply cold air to the storage compartment.
A shelf is provided in the storage compartment, and thus food may be put on the shelf. The storage compartment may be provided so that a front portion of the storage compartment is open so as to put food in or to take food out from the storage compartment, and the open front portion of the storage compartment may be opened or closed by a main door that is rotatably combined with a body. Door guards in which food is stored separately from the shelf disposed in the storage compartment, may be disposed at a rear portion of the main door.
Since these door guards are disposed at the rear portion of the main door, the main door must be opened to approach the door guards. There is a refrigerator including an additional auxiliary door disposed at the main door so that a user may approach the door guards without opening the main door. Since the refrigerator including such an auxiliary door allows the user to approach the door guards disposed at the rear portion of the main door by opening only the auxiliary door without opening the main door, variety in food storage is improved and the effect of cold air preservation may be obtained.
However, since the size of the auxiliary door is limited, the user may approach only some of a plurality of door guards disposed at the rear portion of the main door in a vertical direction.